valrversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hanu Onri
Hanu Onri was an Aeon highguard and took third-seat in the Highguard Seven of the Royal Guard of Wingfeild. He is a young-looking Aeon with dark greenish hair and green eyes with red pip-like markings upon his irises. Hanu is the current chairman of the Royal Wingfeild Horticultural Society and takes absolute pride in his plants. He is often seen as strange and in a daydream by some when alone, but would become enraged if ever his plants are hurt or killed in anyway. History Hanu and his sister Ori are ascended Aeons who grew up in Termia around 225 years ago, in the small village of Lightwood 20 miles west of Termia City, an area renown for it's natural beauty and dense forests that border The Wilds. As a family the Onris were humble gardeners and farmers and were friendly with local Thera tribes, until their village was caught in the middle of an unusual tribal conflict between two Thera parties, Hanu used his sonnicry to save most of the people of Lightwood and calm the situation before Termia guards arrived. Stories of his bravery and power spread up to Stratos and to Wingfeild and was considered an applicant to Termia Sonn Academy at a very young age, however Hanu had developed a fear and hatred of Thera during this time. During his first few weeks there his younger sister Ori went missing and in a worried rage Hanu blamed the Thera tribes, believing that one of them kidnapped her to take revenge on how Hanu hurt their tribe's pride and, despite his academy friend's pleads fled into The Wilds alone where dangerous and powerful beasts roamed between them and the nearest Thera village. But using his soniccary the boy easily made it to the village of the Vo Rhal tribe and there foolishly threatened the Tribe Elder Trighal, risking undoing the tenuous truce between the Thera and Termians. Luckily for Hanu Trighal was a forgiving leader, and despite the insults Hanu and Trighal looked for Ori in the neighboring tribe village of Mal Gor, however Trighal warned Hanu that the Tribe of Mal Gor's elder, a female Thera named Kanhai was a difficult customer and not welcoming of outsiders to her village, even other Thera. But before they could reach the village they encountered an unusual creature; it looked like a wolf-like saretai hunter native to the Wilds, but composed of a translucent pink energy that Hanu quickly identified as Ori's son... the creature didn't harm them but took them to a nest of baby saretai with the mother dead, killed by a larger male. Ori had discovered her sonn resonance over the energy and spirits of animals at an even younger age than Hanu. When Hanu returned with Ori he was nearly expelled, but the wise Trighal vouched for Hanu's bravery and 'diplomacy', keeping the peace between the Thera Tribes Union and the Sovereignty of Termia. Hanu graduated and became a lowguard for 50 years where he excelled and was quickly admitted to third-seat in the highguard. Powers and Abilities Powers Aeon Physiology: '''Hanu is an Aeon Wingly and like all Aeons he can digest food with 100 percent efficiency with no waste and only energy as an output, he has sugar-based blood and wings that enable him to fly, had super-hydrophobic skin and hair, no pupils and had better vision and hearing than Humans. Like all Aeons, Hanu is also naturally gifted with the potential to use the Aeon-brand of magic known as Sonn. '''Florosonnicary: Hanu's sonn resonance was over plant life of all kinds * Plant Manipulation: His could freely manipulate plants, including flowers, grass and trees including material produced by plants such as spores, seeds, toxins and various plant-based chemicals. He could create weapons from plant material such as sharp wooden blades or staves, spiked clubs or vine whips. * Plant Mutation: He could cause plants to mutate into different forms from anywhere between small plant-like creatures capable of entering tiny spaces, solders to aid in combat or gigantic golems, this included the enhancement of plant forms to bigger and stronger states with additional defences such as thorns. * Plant Empathy: He claimed he could 'feel' what his plants do by connecting and talking with them and they in turn would tell him 'secrets', such as the presence of nearby people or objects. * Plant Healing: He can repair any damage or infection to any plant, returning it to it's healthiest state. * Limited Healing: Hanu can use plants as a medium to healing geological energies to encourage healing or generally relax people, including himself. Abilities: * Weapons Expert: He could create weapons from plant material such as sharp wooden blades or staves, spiked clubs or vine whips and gradually became extremely proficient at them over the centuries, although usually fighting with his plants directly. * Horticulturalist: Hanu has centuries of horticultural understanding that, along with his sonn resonance made him an expert on plants, especially in flowers and gardens. * Teacher: Hanu sometimes teaches children about the importance of plants in an ecosystem at Wingfeild's Royal Gardens.Category:Aliens Category:Aeons Category:Wingfield Royal Guards Category:Characters